Monster
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: He promises to help her forget. A BonniexKlaus ficlet with no real plot or importance.


_Written a few weeks ago for the five acts meme...first real venture into this pairing_

_**Monster**_

Bonnie's sure Klaus' fangs sink into the thick flesh of her inner thigh as a message.

He promises to erase _his_ memory from her mind. It's one of many declarations he expresses during their initial round of negotiations. She's there set on bringing Stefan home, to end what began during the ritual; one more selfless sacrifice in the name of friendship. He laughs and reads the dark secrets of her soul. He whispers the details of her insecurities, the fears that keep her up at night, and the lies that she tells to everyone around her.

Klaus calls it vengeance, when he offers his one concession to grant her demands.

"I want one night with you."

Bonnie deems it payback. Damon took something from Klaus, so it was only fair that he return the favor. Still she wonders how he knew. To the outside world, she was Jeremy's girl and _he_ was the malicious demon pining after his brother's true love.

As if he reads her mind, the Original answers her internal question.

"I could smell you on him."

Shame fills her and she looks away when his tongue darts out his mouth to erase the traces of her blood on his lips and the remnants on her skin. Bonnie shuts her lids tight when Klaus' hands grip her legs and shift her onto his lap.

"Look at me Bonnie."

For a second she refuses to comply, but the light touch on her chin from an ice cold finger urges her to open her eyes. Gone are the features that would entrance any girl, now he wears the mask of a monster, and it's that face that causes the heat to pool at her center. She knows he can tell by the smirk that graces his lips.

"You belong to me."

She wants to say no...fight...

Remind him that it's just for a night…

She doesn't.

She knows when the first drop of sin reaches her tongue, he'll have her for as long as he desires.

The fingers on her thighs reach beyond the layers of dermis, tissue, and muscle. He touches down to the marrow of her bones. He's forcing his way inside and she no longer has the words or strength to stave off his attack.

Her arguments for freedom are replaced with breathy moans and syllables that comprise his name. 

Bonnie grinds down on the bulge just beneath her center. The image of the dark - haired, blue - eyed man is fading. She knows in time she'll forget him and in days he'll recapture his obsession with Elena.

"That's it love, let it go."

Bonnie can feel Klaus inside of her head, filling up empty space with his lustful needs and wants. She can see, taste, and feel what he plans to do with her body. It causes her to shiver and she's no longer sure if it's him or her that needs this thing to go further. His fingers shred the silky material covering her bottom and her wetness is open for him to explore.

His fangs drop as he stares at the most intimate portion of her body. His palms her mound, pinches her clit, and finally sinks a lone finger inside of her.

"You want this…me…"

Bonnie bites her bottom lip, fighting the urge to answer in the affirmative.

She focuses, instead, on the zipper lowering as she's conscious of the movement that shifts her body and allows him to sheathe himself completely within her with one forceful thrust. Her delicate flesh stretches and molds to accommodate his length. He's claiming her...first with body...then with soul...she'll belong to him forever.

Her breath hitches and it's his name on the tip of her tongue.

His voice echoes throughout the room, in her ears, and the safety of her mind, "Say it...let go...be mine..."

Those are all the requests he urges.

She feels her body when it tumbles towards the edge and she can no longer resist.

_Klaus_

It's an airy intoxicating moan that elicits a growl from the man driving deeper inside of her.

_Klaus_

Bonnie repeats his name again as her gums begin to itch.

_Klaus_

She screams as new fangs break free and an overpowering thirst to drink blinds her.

The games changes when her tongue swirls around his jugular and her incisor pricks his vein. With one taste of Klaus' blood, Bonnie knows she belongs to him and he will forever be a part of her.


End file.
